


Our Story

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Boy Luke, F/M, Letters, Luke is a jerk, OFC point of view, letter format, luke hemmings pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I say to all of my friends that you were just a big mistake</p>
<p>\\I tell my mother and father that they were right</p>
<p>I say to everyone that I'm over you and they believe me</p>
<p>I tell myself that I'm over you</p>
<p>In reality no matter what I say or do I'll never be completely over you//</p>
<p>Letters to a boy who ran away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this over a year ago so this is defiantly isn't my best work.

I remember when I first saw you, it was a few summers back. You always came to town in the summer to visit your father. My friend Calum had told me you were bad news. I was 15 then and naïve, now I know better.

You had winked at me in the market and had mumbled a few words that I cannot remember. I had seen you help an elderly woman carry her bags to her car. I smiled to myself thinking how could you be trouble, I watched you all summer long after that.

It wasn't until I was 16 that we actually started to talk. You had said that your mother was moving to America for work and that you were moving in with your dad. I introduced you to Calum and Ashton but you guys didn't get along. I hung out the better half of that summer with you avoiding my friends.

When school started you were always at my side. You had somehow talked the office into giving us the same classes. I was so excited that I would see you all day long. We had skipped third period bio and made out be hide the school. You had pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered me one, I refused. 

About a month into the school year you officially asked me to be your girlfriend and I accepted. Ashton had caught us outside that day and warned me to stay away from you. He said that he heard things about you and didn't want me to end up hurt, that only made me want you more.

I used to be a straight A student but that year I had made mainly D's and F's. I didn't care about anything when I was with you. I completely stopped talking to Calum and Ashton because all I needed was you. They didn't stop being my friend, they still warned me even though they knew it was hopeless. You wanted me all to yourself, you wanted me under your control.

My parents hated you and said I was not to speak to you. They were foolish to see that only made me want you more. The more I was told to stay away the closer I became, it was like Romeo and Juliet.

One day when we were skipping class be hide the school I accepted a cigarette. I don't know what was happening to me, I had once promised never to smoke. You had smiled and gladly handed me one and when I started to cough you laughed and said I would grow used to it. I reached into my bag for my bottle of water and drank the whole thing. I hated smoking but I continued to do it because you did.

Soon I was smoking almost the same amount as you did and had grown to enjoy the bitter taste. Ashton had seen me smoking one day and I saw tear glistening in his eyes. He couldn't say much seeing as he smoked as well. Calum yelled at me later that day and I just shrugged and turned away to light another cig.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The weekend of my 17th birthday you wanted to take me to where you used to live. You had said one of your friends had a party planned and that we were invited. I had asked where would we stay and you replied that you still had the key to your mothers house. I agreed knowing it would upset my parents. I had easily climbed out my window after my parents had fell asleep that Thursday night and ran down the driveway to get into your waiting car. I had asked why we were leaving on a Thursday when the party was Saturday night and you told me that there was always some party on a Friday night and it would take us awhile to drive to your place.

You took hold of my hand as we walked through the crowd of people looking for someone you knew. You led me to the kitchen where some of your old friends were waiting. I stood in the back not making a sound listening to you talk to them. I smiled to myself, you looked so happy with them. You were actually smiling and your blue eyes had lit up. You handed me a beer and I tried to refuse but you insisted I try one. All of your friends started yelling at me to let loose and I obeyed.

I didn't want them to wander why we were together, we were nothing alike. You were so much better than I and I didn't need to give them a reason not to like me. I was this blonde girl that was sweet and innocent the definition of a good girl, or at least I was before I met you. I wore girly clothes and was a cheerleader until my grades had dropped. We were complete opposites but that's what you liked about me, you liked how innocent and sweet I was.

The next day was my 17th birthday and went to your friends party that we came here for. No one ever had parties like that where I lived and I didn't know what to expect. "Hemmings!" the host yelled when we entered the party. You introduced him as Michael and he smiled and called me Emily. I didn't mind it was my birth name, my parents started calling me Emma around the time I was two for reasons unknown to me.

I silently followed you around like a lost puppy. Your friends seemed to not mind me and I didn't want to mess that up by saying something stupid. I thought that if they didn't like me that it would cause you to end things with me and I would do anything to avoid that. Michael invited us and a few others up to his room and you wanted to go.

Once we got entered his room you and your friends climbed on top of his bed in a circle. Michael went to his dresser and started to dig around for something. You patted an empty spot on the bed and called me over. Michael eventually found what he was looking for and placed it in middle of the group. He rolled a joint and lit it, he took a smoke before passing it around. I took it hesitantly and you promised that it was like a cigarette only better. We all ended up high and drunk that night and I cannot remember much after smoking but we ended up passed out on the kitchen floor.

On the drive home I started laughing and said that my parents were going to kill me and you agreed. You had asked if I would like to do that every weekend and I said that I would. I needed to get out more and have fun being a teenager and that was the best time of my life. I had asked if you did any other drugs and you said you didn't. I must have looked like I didn't believe you because you place your hand on your heart and said "I, Lucas Robert Hemmings, promise that I only smoke pot and drink alcohol and nothing else" I laughed and pushed your shoulder telling you to pay attention to the road.

My parents were waiting at the door when I got home and I told you to drive somewhere else. I heard them yelling "Emily Victoria Waters get your ass back here!" in the background. They must be pissed since they rarely ever call me Emily, I didn't care though. I used to be so scared of getting into trouble but after I met you I wasn't, I felt alive with you. 

Calum looked at me sadly Monday morning knowing that I had ran away for the weekend. He lived right next door so if my mom didn't talk to his about if she knew where I was he heard my parents yelling at me. Calum had already given up on me by that point, he still cared but knew that telling me to stay away was useless. Ashton hadn't though, when we ditched class to smoke he was waiting.

He got up into your face and yelled at you. I remember exactly what he said because that was the first time I had ever in the 12 years I knew him get extremely angry. he had said "Listen Luke I don't care how tough you think you are I will not let you hurt my Emma. I will not let you destroy her life the way you have yours! You better not change her anymore than you already have or you will be punished!" with that he had walked away without another word.

You were speechless never having anyone stand up to you. Everyone there was afraid of you except Ashton. I didn't catch it then but he had called me his Emma, that night I thought it over wondering what it meant but pushed it aside figuring it was only a mistake.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

I had begun to dress more like you, darker colors and band shirts. We owned the same pair of black Vans, Nirvana shirts, and we both had multiple pairs of black skinny jeans, both ripped and not. You had given me some of your old shirts saying they would suit me and a few sweatshirts. We looked like we could have been brother and sister then with our blonde hair and blue eyes, except for the fact we were always kissing. I mentioned that to you once and you told me my hair was lighter and eyes more of a darker blue green.

One weekend when we were hanging out with Michael helping him pick out his next hair color he suggested we also dye our hair. I refused at first then thought about how mad my parents would be. I said it has to be done by a professional and we went to a salon. I had my undertone highlighted a light blue and you had told me it looked good with my eyes. You had also gotten your lip pierced that weekend and I loved watching you bite it. It felt weird kissing you with it but I liked it, you told me I should get one and I said I'd think about it.

I had grew close with one of your friends Hayley and she suggested that I had purple to my undertone and you agreed. When we returned home my father started to yell at you and you laughed and pulled out a cigarette. They didn't had me only what I had become and they hated you for making me that way. 

Calum was learning to accept me and wanted to be friends again. He had told me my hair was awesome and we started to talk again. You eventually decided to talk to him and invited him to a party. Calum's parents would be away so he agreed to come, he was 18 so he brought some alcohol for the trip. He wouldn't let you have any since you were driving but promised to drive back so you could drink.

Calum got along pretty well with Michael and the rest of your.. our group. He joined us in Michael's room not knowing what we were about to do. When The pot was laid out he started to freak out on me. He said he could handle the cigarettes, the clothes, the drinking, and the hair but not drugs. He ran out of the place as quickly as he could. I didn't know how he got home then but latter found out Ashton came to get him. I was upset thinking that I might have gotten one of my best friends back, Hayley comforted me. You were just upset that you couldn't get drunk on the way back.

Ashton was waiting for us at school on Monday in the parking lot. You had decided to drive your motorcycle that day instead of your car. I almost feel off the back when you turned to avoid hitting him, you mumbled a "sorry" before stopping. Ashton quickly came after you pushing you down yelling and kicking you. I was crying yelling at him to stop. You gained control and pushed Ashton off, you were hurting him then. I was still crying not waiting to see his get hurt either. Ashton was stronger and quickly started beating you again. A teacher came running breaking the fight up, I glared at Ashton for hurting you. You were both suspended for a week so you took me down to your mothers for the week.

I was happy and in love with you, nothing you ever did could make me hate you. I still love you even now after everything that you have done. I try to tell myself that it's wrong to love you but I still do. I love you to the ends of the earth, Luke, and I probably don't even cross your mind.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

That week in in Sydney with you was amazing, that was the week I fell in love with you actually. I loved how you smiled around your friends, I love how laidback you were, I feel like Sydney was the only place you were truly happy. All those summers you spent with your dad you looked dark and evil, in Sydney you were light. I loved seeing you happy and if we could move to Sydney I bet that's what we would have done.

I had left my phone at my house so I wouldn't be bothered by calls from my parents or the boys. So when we returned I was given the news, my father was in the hospital. I used to be a daddy's girl and even with my rebellion I still loved him. He had a minor heart attack and was going to be alright but I still cried for hours on your shoulder.

One of my favorite memories of us was at your dad's house. We had the balcony doors in your room open letting in the warm Australian air. I was laying on your bed as you messed around with your guitar. That was the first time I heard you actually sing, yeah I had heard you hum and sing quietly to the radio but that was different. You were singing a song that I didn't know that name of but later became obsessed with. I told you I loved you that day and you had this adorable grin on your face and made me keep saying it. You told me you loved me and we made out for a bit.

Your father loved me, he had heard what good of a girl I used to be and hoped I would change you but instead it was the other way around. I have no regrets being with you, I was finally free and happy. All of my life I had been looking for an escape and you helped with that. You gave me the courage to do things that scared me half to death. I will always carry a part of you in my heart.

I've always had this over whelming desire to run away from everything and everyone I knew. I had told you that and you gave me a big smile and said "Let's get going then." I laughed until I realized you were serious. You asked why not since spring break was coming up and my parents couldn't get that mad. I asked where would we go and you said you had a friend up in Ireland. You said he was a good guy, not into anything like your other friends. I agreed to go and told you I would steal some cash from my dad. You laughed at that and said that your mom had more than enough to spare and that she'd be completely fine giving us some.

I told Calum that I was going to Ireland with you and he gave me a small fake smile and told me to have fun. Ashton mumbled something about hoping that you got ran over by a car, I hit him. My parents actually agreed to the trip, I don't know why but they did. 

You told me all about your friend Niall on the plane, you told me how you guys met at a music camp a few summers ago. I thought back and realized that I didn't see you the summer I was 14. You told me that he was 20 and had a place of his own. We would have to share a room and a bed and I smiled saying that I couldn't wait.

Niall was a nice guy, the type of person I would have liked before I met you. He told me that he dyed his hair and I told him to stop which he did. You know me and Niall still talk right? He kept his promise and now has his natural brown hair back. He invited me and Ashton up to Ireland next week just thought you should know.

I cannot remember much of our trip, it's kinda fuzzy. I just remember that I fell move in love with you and that it ended way to soon. The rest of that school year not much happened, you and Ashton fought a couple more times, I got a fake lip ring, and Calum and I stopped talking.

We spent the summer at your mom's house against my parents' wishes. The first month was amazing, waking up to your face everyday but then we started to have problems. I caught you more than once making out with a random girl at a party but you always blamed it on the alcohol and I always forgave you. You loved me I knew that so why should I doubt you? 

//////////////////////////////////////////

Luke I love you, present tense. I don't know how and I don't know why, after everything that you have done I should hate you, I want to hate you. Everyone tells me to hate you and move on, most of them believe that I have. Why do you still have control of me when your gone?

So I saw Niall last week and he asked about you. I laughed and said you were gone and hopefully never returning. He kissed me and I actually enjoyed it, I never thought I would kiss someone after you but I did. The kiss didn't change anything though, I still love you.

Remember last summer when we were laying out in your backyard? I had imagined us being together forever that day, I thought that we'd be together forever. I was willing to follow you wherever you went, I wanted to take on the world with you.

Calum drove down to Sydney for a few days during the summer, I promised we wouldn't go to any parties. You had really wanted to go to this one though and I said I'd be fine alone with Cal. You knew I wouldn't betray you, I was completely yours and only yours.

I remember when I found out what you had been doing behind my back. Hayley decided that it wasn't fair for me to be in love with you and you be treating me like shit. I never noticed the signs, I was an idiot. She held me while I cried promising that we would go murder you in the morning. Hayley let me spend a couple of days with her. I had no where to go, home was not an option with my parents and friends saying 'I told you so.' You came everyday to her house begging to be let in claiming not of those other girls mattered. You said I was the only girl you ever loved and if I gave you a second chance you'd be faithful. I wanted to believe you and run into your arms and inhale your scent that I missed so much, Hayley wouldn't let me though. I ended up calling Ashton to come and get me, he wanted to kill you but I begged him to just take me home.

The first few weeks were the hardest, I would see something and want to tell you about it until I realized you were no longer there, each time it stabbed me in the heart. Ashton and Calum took turns holding me while I cried and making sure I stayed away from you. It was over a week before you came to my house begging for my forgiveness, you looked so broken and all I wanted was to take you back. You were still wearing the same clothes I had last seen you in and your hair was not in it's usual quiff. I probably would have took you back if Calum wasn't over at the time.

You do not understand how much you hurt me, how many tears I shed. It hurt even more when you gave up trying to get me back and flew to America to be with your mom. It's been over a year since that horrible day and I still haven't moved on, how sad is that?

The second you got off that plane and were surrounded by pretty American girls that thought you were hot with your Australian accent and blond hair you forgot about me. You forgot about Emma, the girl who loved you with everything she had. You forgot about all the memories we shared, all the 'I love you's we had once said.

///////////////////////////////////////////

When the summer was coming to an end Ashton had suggested the he, Calum, and I go on that trip you had always talked about. We had always planned that after school ended we'd take a year, I agreed hoping that it would help me get over you.

I called Niall up asking if he cared if I came by with a few friends, I told him we had broke up. He happily agreed saying that he was bored beyond belief. We spent 3 and a half weeks in Ireland seeing everything. Niall had told us he had quite a few friends in England that he knew would be open to letting us stay with them. Our next stop was in Doncaster where we stayed with this guy called Louis with an e, if you call him Lewis he goes off on you.

Louis sent us to Holmes Chapel to stay with a good friend of his Harry. Harry was quite the flirt and very handsome, we didn't stay as long as I would have liked since Holmes Chapel is a small place. He gave me his number before sending us on our way. Liam let us stay with him in Wolverhampton and I loved it there, Liam and Calum got along quite well. Our next stop was my favorite, Bradford, it was so beautiful as was our host. I don't know how I liked better Zayn or Niall, polar opposites, Niall had told me that Zayn was his best friend. I probably should stop talking to you about boys now.

We had went to California next and so many people and places there reminded me of you. I hated being in America, part of me was worried that I would see you and the other half was looking everywhere hoping to catch a glimpse. Ashton had wanted to go to Italy next so we did. I bet you're wondering how we had money for all of this traveling. If you recall my dad is a lawyer and Ashton's family was really rich, he paid for most of the trip.

We went many other places before returning home which I will not tell you of seeing as you don't care. You never cared about me so why would you care where I went.

Calum forced me to go to therapy once we got home. I was fine on most of the trip distracted from you but home reminded me of you. I was depressed and he wanted me to get help. I didn't want to go, I was fine on my own and would move on in my own time. I wouldn't say a word to the therapist, she had told me her name was Sara, she looked like your mother. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////

Sara, my therapist, had suggested that if I would talk to her I write to you. She said that you would never see this, we could burn it if I wanted. I wanted you to read it though, I wanted you to see how I felt. She said if the was what I wanted then we could send it to you. I wrote in this whenever I though of you, I wrote memories of us. This is my way of saying good bye to what we once were, what we once had, maybe now I can finally move on.

I don't know if you have even read this, you probably just saw it was from me and tossed it aside. If you did read it you're most likely laughing at how dumb I was to love you. That's the thing I will never see you again, I'll never know if you read it or not. I have gotten rid of most of you, but not completely. I took all of our photos, your stuff, things you gave me and put them in a box in my basement, oh yeah I forgot to tell you Calum, Ashton, and I bought our own house together. I finally deleted your contact and messages from my phone. I know you had to have gotten a new number when you left Australia but it was sort of a relief, I don't know, seeing your name in my phone. You know I never changed your contact name after you put it in, it was always 'Lucas is a penguin'. I loved how you put Lucas, I always preferred to call you that, but you know that already. I would read our old messages whenever I missed you, which was a lot. Well good luck Luke I hope when you finally find someone you love you'll treat her right. I guess this is it, eh? Goodbye Luke

~Emma .xx

P.S. hey I found out why my parents stopped calling me Emily! Apparently I was named after one of my moms old collage friends but she found out that her friend had been dating her collage boyfriend! I don't know why they didn't just call me Victoria. If you forgot that's my middle name, Emily Victoria Waters. Ok now this is goodbye.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

+This part is Luke's pov and is not letter format+

\\\\\\\\\

I walk outside to get my mail, I grab a jacket on my way out. I still haven't gotten used to the chilly New York air, I miss Australia. Actually I mainly miss her but same difference. I find a small package and I see her name on it. I run back into my small apartment and grab a knife cutting it open. I pull out a worn brown notebook.

I read it over the next couple of days, she believed that I never loved her. I might have been a shit-ass boyfriend but I did love Emma. She was my everything, I just didn't treat her like she should have been. She deserved to be treated like a princess, drummer boy could do that. It was easy to tell Ashton loved her, most of the school thought she was hot, that was why I didn't like him. I always knew he would be better for her but I couldn't let her see that. Calum would even be better for her even if he'd let her get away from everything. Anyone would have been better for her than I. All I did was hurt her, somehow she still loves me though. I gave her cigarettes, pot, alcohol, I ruined her life and yet she loved me.

I walk around my apartment wondering if I should say something back, she meant for that book to be a goodbye. Michael walks in on me pacing and asks if I'm alright, I tell him everything and he sits there silently and listens, nodding at some point, creasing his forehead, and raising his eyebrow at others. He knows how much I love her, she was my everything. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I lost her, those other girls had meant nothing to me. Emma was the only person who made me feel, she made me happy. I ruined her though, she changed while we were together.

Michael tells me that he cannot make my decision for me but will support me no matter what. I've never been an emotional guy but right then I hugged him. He held me tight and told me good night. Michael is one of those people who you can count on to be there for you, he's someone who never backs out on their word. He might be into bad things but he is the greatest friend i could ever ask for.

* * *

I went home, I went to Australia, I went to my Emma. Currently I am waiting outside of her window her notebook in hand in the dark of the night. It is completely silent, there's no moon or stars out tonight. Emma used to love these type of nights, she thought they were peaceful.

I tap on her window trying to wake her, she's a heavy sleeper so it is gonna be difficult. Eventually she come to the window rubbing her beautiful eyes. She stops when she sees me and take a step back, I see my name form on her precious lips. It has been so long since I heard my name come from her mouth and right now I don't care if she's telling me to jump off a bridge I just want to hear it.

She looks me over, not checking me out but as if she's not sure if I am real. She walks slowly and carefully to the window and unlocks it letting me in. I breathe out her name in a single gasp, I want to hold her tight in my arms but I have to take this slow. I hold up her worn journal and she glances and it before meeting my eyes again.

"You actually read it" she states quietly

"Indeed I did. Emma I am still in love with you." She doesn't say a word so I continue. "If you give me a second chance I promise you that I won't make another mistake. Emma losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me, ask Michael I was crying for days.

"I don't know Luke.."

"Please" I beg her

"I don't think I could handle it again if we broke up. I don't want to feel that kind of pain again."

"I know you don't trust me, you probably shouldn't after everything that i have done, but Emma I won't hurt you again, if you are hurt then so am I. All I'm asking for is a chance, we can go as slow as you want. This time you can lead the relationship, I'll never make you do anything you're uncomfortable with."

She stays silent and it's killing me, I don't know what I'll do if she turns me down.

"I'm going to go against my better judgment and believe you, but I swear if you give me a reason to doubt you I'm gone, no secrets Luke."

"I have a huge fear of heights, I am deadly afraid of spiders, I sing when I am alone, I kissed a guy on a dare once, I am self-conscious about the way I look, and I am deeply in love with you. Ok that last one wasn't a secret but I thought you should know and I promise that I'm not going to screw this up."

I pull her into a kiss and run my hands through her messy hair. I kiss her soft and slow savoring every moment to make up for our time apart. I will not let her go ever again, she is mine. I'll even try to get along with her friends this time because I know how much they mean to her. I'll do anything for this girl and I am not afraid to scream to the world that I am in love with her.

//////////////////////////////////////////

*Epilogue*

\\\\\\\\\

Dear Luke,

Somehow 20 years have pasted since the day you died and I promised Ashton I would try to forget about you. I tried Luke I really did but it was useless, you will always be mine. Minutes before you passed in the hospital you told be to be happy and move on from you. I did the best I could but I will always love you more than anyone else in this world.

It was unfair for you to be taken from this world at the young age of twenty-five. The guy responsible for your death was released from prison today. You were taken from this world and never got to see your daughter grow up and he's now free how unfair is that?

I hope there really is someplace you get to live forever and hopefully you got to watch Juliette grow up from above. I also hope you're not mad that I married Ashton, you told me to move on and I did. I will never love him as much as I love you and he accepts that. Ashton even let me name our son after you.

Juliette still remembers you vaguely even though she was only five at the time of your death. She reminds me so much of you, Luke. She's in love with Calum's son and it's so cute. They remind me of what we once had. They waited until this year to get married not wanting to rush into things like we did. Daniel went to your grave before asking Juliette to marry him and I thought that was the sweetest thing.

Mine and Ashton's son Lucas really likes Michael's daughter but he won't go after her. He's terrified of Michael since Amelia is his only child and Michael is very protective. If you were here you would force him to go ask her out. Lucas is only 14 and Ashton doesn't want him in a relationship quite yet so he's not trying to get him to ask out Amelia.

That's about all you have missed besides me constantly crying. I can broke down every time I got into a car for over a year. The type of love we had isn't the type you just forget and get over. We had an irreplaceable love, the type you fight for. I often feel guilty for marrying Ashton when I'm still in love with you. I do love Ashton but it's not the same as when I was with you. I love you Luke and that will never change.

Forever yours,

Emily Victoria Waters

P.S. I changed my name back to Emily since you preferred that over Emma.


End file.
